User talk:Kittylove1
RE: I don't really understand what you mean, but here, on P:I, yes you can use MS Paint, as you are not required to use shading. May I point you in the direction of Project:Adopt A User, where you can get a mentor who can help you with any of your queries. I'd suggest you request Silversong, she's a great user and a great friend. 17:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I need to know what you want it to say, what font you want, what colours you want and where you want it to link to, or else you'll have a very boring one. 09:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I created your sig for you, now all you need to do to get it to work is paste this code: | }} into your preferences, nto the custom signature box, and ensure that the checkbox just below that is ticked. Then it should work. If you have any problems, shout me! 18:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Wondering.... Er, Kitty, is Millie your menor officially? By that, I mean did she officially start her mentorship with you? If not, I guess I can take you, if thats okay. 21:14, April 1, 2012 (UTC) OMG!! So cool! I love the KITTYLOVE<3 on you profile. See what silver did for me on my talk s cool. :The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 14:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure I can. Give me a bit. And, also, when you message someone on their talk, usually you put new messages at the bottom, rather than in the middle XP 13:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Information for writing Formation: Series 1 Book 1 General Information: In the warriors books, softpaw must survive going through the tunnels to become a softpaw. Well in this book, your mentor, and one other sharpclaw will take you to the top of the mountain. Once you get to the top, you are a taught a few things about the mountains for a few days, untill you wake up alone. To become a sharpclaw, you must navigate down the mountains, alone. Requirements: One of the six cats must die in second book. Only one! That cat that dies, must have had at least one kit. That kit must go an finish what his or her, mother or father started, and take their place in the prophecy. The writer of the cat who dies will then write as the cat's kin. You must try to not believe what the evil cats are telling you. The book will end once, every cat had at least two followers, that will join their clan or tribe once it is formed. Restrictions: Don't kill off other characters. Territory: A huge forest surrounded by a thunderpath. It takes three days to walk from the thunderpath at the edge of the meadow to the thunderpath at the end of the territory covered in rivers. The small clearing is where the cats live at beginning of series. It is sourrounded by a few fox-lengths of trees, then separates into the different sections. The maple free forest has a lot of ground cover. The marsh is full of pine tree. Littlewillow will write chapter one Komp will write chapter two Feathertail will write chapter three Avalanchestrike will write chapter four I, Splashcloud, will write chapter five Moonshine will write chapter six Kittylove will write chapter seven Loudsplash will write chapter eight Then Littlewillow will write chapter nine, Komp, chapter ten, etc, etc. order will be the same for every book. Map: --------Rolling hills Meadow------------Rivers --------Small clearing Marsh---------------Canyon --------Maple tree forest. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 02:34, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Temporary Ban Please comment on this blog, after reading it thoroughly. Thank you, 09:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I couldn't get on last night, for me it was about 11pm when you messaged me and I had an early night last night :P 11:51, October 18, 2014 (UTC)